Everything In Its Right Place
by 3ambungeee
Summary: Quinn finds that her friends and Rachel are always right. Future Fic/One-Shot.There is slight Brittana and a character death. T because I like to be safe!


**Everything In Its Right Place**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. So that means I don't own these Characters.**

_Hi Everybody I'm semi-back with this one shot. It's a Future Fic and I guess in some sort of AU? Anyway Santana and Brittany are featured as is the rest of the Glee Club (bar Lauren, sorry but think about it when you get to that part). This just sort of came into my head while listening to two songs; mostly 'We did it when we were young' by The Gaslight Anthem and 'Everything In Its Right Place' by Radiohead I kind of had an idea where it was going to go but in the end it turned out a little different. This is un-beta'd and I tend to have a few mistakes here and there but I did go through it before I posted so fingers crossed. Also some of the punctuation is weird and I'm sorry._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It hasn't been that long. In fact you're pretty sure that it has felt like centuries, but your friends say (and you think they're probably right) that it's only been four going on five years. Actually when you put it in perspective, it hasn't actually been that long but you know that deep inside, deep within the earnest cavities of your heart it feels like forever and it probably always will.

The next month, like you do every month on that same date you buy her favourite flowers and drive up to see her. She won't say much because she doesn't these days, you sit together and_ you_ talk and_ she _listens. Occasionally Santana and Brittany will go with you, and they understand that it's you that prompts the conversation unlike the years earlier where she was always the one with something to say. Santana thinks that's kind of ironic because now you're the one that never shuts up. You whack her in the stomach when she says it one day, but that's made you think and like always your friends are right.

In December it's her birthday and even though it's not _that_ date, you end up spending most of the day with her. You lay in the sun not far from each other but you're aching for a touch. Just one goddamn finger or a graze of her cheek but it's hopeless because you know you can't and you know you never can. She's not here anymore and for the first time in almost 5 years you allow yourself to break. Right in front of her beautiful grave you weep and you grieve. You cry until you can't cry anymore and she lets you. Rachel lets you cry. You know that Rachel is right about this. You know that this must be some sort of sign from her, letting you know that it's okay to feel. That it's okay to hurt after something like this. You feel a huge weight lift from your shoulders and the wind in the air feels like Rachel's arms circling your body, keeping you safe and warm. After few minutes you let out a jagged breath and you sniffle back the evidence of your tears. You look up at the sky as if Rachel is actually there. Holding back more tears at the sight of the most beautiful thing, (besides Rachel) you, Quinn Fabray feel yourself slowly let go. You'll love her forever though, because she's inside of you. She's deep inside of you, helping you live your life.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

You're considerably older now and even though you can't remember your own name, Rachel Berry's is always on the tip of your tongue. You think back all the time. To a time (because the Alzheimer's keeps getting worse every day) where you're sure you and this Rachel Berry had something. Dreams often suggest it was of a sexual and emotional nature but you can't actually remember so you try to write it down. Sometimes Santana comes around to explain who exactly Rachel Berry is, every time she does you notice that at first she seems annoyed and angry even. On good days however, she explains to you that you're forgetting things. Important things and she tells you why Brittany doesn't come anymore because she's bed bound and can't move without an aid. On those days the two of you talk until you fall asleep about everything and anything you remember. It's one of the rare occasions where the quiet halls of 'Lima-dale' retirement home are invaded by laughter. Rachel Berry comes up as well and you look to your wrist where you see the letters R.B.B.F imprinted on your skin, it's becoming faint but you know it's there. She's always there.

On the morning of June 15th 2072, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Sam Evens, Tina and Mike Chang, a very old looking Finn Hudson and a bald Puck- gather around your bed. It takes you a while to realise why but you do. They smile back at you even though they know that this will probably be the last time you'll see them all in the one room- your old high school Glee Club. Sam suggests a sing along but realises after a few seconds that you're nothing without Rachel Berry or the fact that almost everyone had gone tone deaf. Small talk and conversation take up the next couple of hours and sometimes Finn would nod off to sleep. Santana hits him with her walking stick to wake him.

At about 2pm they start to head out, leaving you with Santana and Brittany. The air is filled with silence. A few sniffles come from Santana every now and again and you realise she's crying. Tears are slowly falling from her face as Brittany tries her best to console her wife. You move your left hand from the bed and grab onto Santana's interlocking your fingers. You look into their eyes and they know. Santana's are red and puffy as she smiles at you and Brittany puts her hand on top of the two connected on the bed. They're both tearing up again as the monitors start to sound, signifying the slowing of your heart. You know the nurses won't come in, you remember that. They have strict instructions to not interrupt you while you exit right. Following the lead of Rachel Berry, who has lead you well over the last 50 plus years you take one last look at your best friends and thank them for everything, but mostly for being right. They cry as you leave them for the one person you know hasn't left you.

When you can't feel their touch anymore, or hear their voices mixed with tears or see the room flood with the nurses and a doctor; you see, hear and feel her. She's smiling and you are too. Everything you've forgotten over the last 10 years comes back and you almost burst because you're so overwhelmed and so unbelievably happy. Rachel Barbra Berry Fabray is in your arms; your wife is in your arms. Santana was so right to say how amazing that truly felt.

_

* * *

So that's that __ Thanks everyone who read this and reviews are always welcome! Have a kick ass day! _


End file.
